


Holiday Spirit

by ephieshine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bath/Bathroom sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas/Birthday fluff, Crack-ish, I reveal Levi's not-so-secret kink here yes, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping, basically Levi gets pampered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephieshine/pseuds/ephieshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are all about giving, so naturally Erwin pampers Levi for his birthday.</p><p> <i> “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Levi murmurs, the low purr of his voice going straight to Erwin’s groin. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> PWP practice that turned into fluff, crack, and porn. In that order. 
> 
> Blame Koujaku for getting me into bathtub stuff. Aoba, you too.

It’s always been rushed for them, muffled moans and suppressed whimpers, because they’ve just graduated college with massive student loans on their backs and roommates asleep next door.

This Christmas though, Mike is heading out of town to visit Nanaba, a woman he’d met online, and the apartment he shares with Erwin will be left to them. They’ve never had this freedom before, and Erwin wants to make the most out of it with his partner of two years, especially since it’s Levi’s birthday.

“Come by at six-thirty,” Erwin murmurs Levi’s ear, voice soft as he pulls the other man closer. They’re at Levi’s apartment tonight, which he shares with his eccentric friend Hanji, a PhD candidate in organic chemistry. “Straight from work.”

Levi looks up at him questioningly, but nods before burying his face in Erwin’s chest. They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled.

* * *

 

The doorbell rings at 6:29 p.m. and Erwin opens the door for Levi, who is still dressed in a suit and carrying his briefcase.

“It smells good in here,” Levi says cautiously, placing his shoes in neat alignment by the door. “You cooked dinner?”

Erwin smiles an affirmation, gesturing at the threadbare apron he’s wearing over a Christmas sweater from his mother and comfortable slacks.

Levi changes into the soft gray sweater and pair of black jeans he usually leaves at Erwin’s place before they settle in at the dinner table to eat.

He’d asked for his mother’s Christmas turkey recipe, cooked a chicken with modified instructions, and prepared a pot of clam chowder soup, one of the only things he’d mastered cooking. He’d also gotten pre-made gravy, patisseries, and a bottle of pinot noir.

“This must have taken quite some time,” Levi comments when he sees the spread of food on the dining table. Erwin smiles, takes Levi’s hand and guides him over to his seat. Levi doesn’t say anything about the gesture, but Erwin can see a slight smile playing at his lips even as he rolls his eyes.

“I had some help,” Erwin confesses guiltily, holding up the package for the pre-made gravy.

He pours both of them a generous glass of the red wine, picks his own glass up and swirls it, slightly nervous as Levi takes the first bite of the chicken. Usually it’s Levi who cooks when they don’t go out; Mike and Erwin have survived off of Chinese take-out and microwavable meals for years, much to the chagrin of their mothers – and Levi, for that matter. Erwin’s been looking forward to being able to prepare a meal for Levi, though he wasn’t sure he could generate passable food.

Levi swallows, brows drawn together, thoughtful.

Finally he says, “If I’d known you could cook, we would not have gone to that overpriced-as-fuck restaurant for Thanksgiving.”

Erwin exhales, a small sigh of relief. “I’m glad you like it,” he says as he cuts off a piece, spearing it with his fork. “The first time I tried to boil water, I nearly set the house on fire. My mother didn’t let me into the kitchen much after that.”

Levi quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not even going to ask,” he says, voice both exasperated and amused.

They eat in relative silence, occasional comments and laughter sprinkled in; Levi doesn’t say unnecessary things, and Erwin doesn’t feel the need to fill up the silence. It’s a comfortable dynamic between them, something they’ve developed throughout their relationship. He likes it this way, likes that he gets to observe Levi as they eat, every subtle movement of his: the arch of his wrist as he handles the fork, the tautness of the muscles in his forearm as he lifts a spoonful of clam chowder to his lips, the peek of his clavicles above the collar of the sweater, the dark lashes that nearly brush against his cheek. Everything about Levi is incredibly refined, but that grace is juxtaposed with strength, passion, and an impossibly dirty mouth.

Levi insists on washing the dishes, and Erwin heads upstairs. Levi probably can’t hear over the sound of running water in the sink, but Erwin knows the other man noticed his cheeky grin, knows that Levi suspects he’s planning something.

When he hears Levi’s footsteps coming up the stairs, Erwin wrings his hands with the washcloth to dry them off, and opens the washroom door.

Levi’s sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, his hands slightly red from washing. His expression doesn’t change much when he sees Erwin sitting on a stool next to the bathtub, a wide grin on his face and an incredibly thick layer of foam over the bathwater.

“A bubble bath?” he says, and Erwin thinks he sounds charmed as he closes the door behind him. The steam in the room swirls, rose-scented.

“I thought you might be tired, sitting at your desk all day.”

Levi snorts, but there’s affection in his gray eyes. “Are you sure this isn’t just so you can watch me strip, you big pervert?”

Erwin’s grin grows wider. “Didn’t even come to mind,” he says innocently as he leans against the wall, folding his hands in his lap, eyeing Levi expectantly.

“Fucking pervert.”

But Erwin can see the smile on Levi’s face as he turns, arms reaching around to pull off the gray sweater, revealing the toned, slender lines of his back. The dark jeans sit low on his hips, just below two dimples of his lower back and contrasting with his milky-white skin. His hair, initially impeccably-styled, is slightly disheveled from pulling the sweater over his head. Even if it’s just a few strands of hair out of place, Erwin’s pulse quickens a little to see Levi in a disarray.

The muted pop of buttons being undone. Then, the zipper. Levi’s intentionally doing this slowly, especially when he reaches back to slide the thick denim over his ass, bending over just a little. Erwin hums appreciatively at the view, palming himself over his slacks briefly before turning his full attention back to Levi.

He’s just wearing a pair of navy briefs when he turns around to face Erwin again. Though the room is warm from the hot water in the tub, Erwin knows that’s not why Levi’s face is slightly flushed now.

Erwin stands, and to follow his gaze Levi has to tilt his chin up considerably. Erwin leans over to press his lips to Levi’s, one hand resting on the nape of his neck, the other resting chastely on his bare waist before travelling downwards to cup his bottom. Slowly, Erwin squeezes his ass through the cotton briefs, feeling Levi inhale against his lips. His hand pushes Levi forward, so that he can feel the other man’s bulge through their layers of clothing.

“Take these off for me too,” he murmurs before letting go. Erwin sits back down on the stool, patient.

Levi’s cheeks are tinged with pink as he hooks his thumbs through the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down in a swift movement. His cock is half-hard already; Erwin’s gaze drags up and down Levi’s body, deliberately slow.

But his hands stay folded in his lap.

“You’re not going to touch me?” Levi spits out, voice bordering on annoyance.

Erwin chuckles. “I thought you were taking a bath.”

Levi’s jaw snaps shut, and he climbs into the tub rigidly, hissing at first at the hot temperature. The water level reaches up almost to his throat; pale, opaque bubbles obscure everything but his shoulders and head. He doesn’t look relaxed though with his gaze fixed on Erwin, expectant.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Levi’s gaze travels to the bottle sitting on the rim of the tub.

Erwin picks up the bottle of massage oil with a grin. “Turn around.”

He’s certainly no massage specialist, but he’d seen the terseness in Levi’s shoulders these last few weeks in particular and he’s been wanting to try it out. What harm could it do? Mike’s allowed him to try it out on him a couple of times and it hadn’t gone too badly. (Although Mike wasn’t the most sensitive recipient, as no matter how hard Erwin pressed and kneaded at his shoulders, he would just sit without making a single noise. With Levi, Erwin was sure that it would be different.)

Levi’s turned away from him now, as he had asked. Erwin rubs the massage oil over his hands, noting slight fragrance of it.

The first touch of his hands on Levi’s shoulders makes the smaller man jump a little.

“Your hands are fucking cold,” Levi hisses, but makes an effort to relax.

Erwin starts with just his fingertips, thumbs pressing small circles into the muscles near Levi’s spine. Levi doesn’t respond much to this, but Erwin can feel the little knots in the muscles as he kneads at them. He watches, careful to spend more time on the spots that make Levi visibly more relaxed. Erwin’s breath stirs the foggy air, meeting Levi’s neck and making the fine hairs there stand up.

A bit lower, just medial of his shoulder blades, there’s a spot that makes Levi groan softly. Erwin stops.

“No, keep going… that feels good, there.”

With a smile, Erwin resumes the kneading motions there, watching with pleasure as Levi’s shoulders continue to relax. Slowly, he moves upwards, sliding his thumbs in a vertical line along Levi’s neck, from the first knob of his spine to the base of his skull where his hair is trimmed short; he’s heard that this area has a high density of pressure points. The up-and-down motions, lubricated by the scented oil, elicit a pleasured hum from Levi.

“Lean back.”

Levi lets his head fall back, supported only by Erwin’s fingers. He kneads at that spot at the base of Levi’s skull with one thumb; the other hand brushes gently across Levi’s bared throat – a reminder for what’s to come. He can feel Levi shiver before he pulls away.

In this position Erwin pours some shampoo into his hands, letting Levi’s head rest on his knees before he lathers the shampoo, fingers combing through Levi’s hair. His blunt nails rake across the other man’s scalp, fingers massaging in circular motions.

With Levi’s hair in all directions courtesy of the shampoo, Erwin has a stifle a laugh at how remarkably different he looks from his usual put-together self. Levi obligingly lowers his head into the water, facilitating as Erwin washes the shampoo out of his hair.

The warmth of the bath has turned Levi’s ears red, something Erwin finds highly endearing. He leans over, kisses the water-dampened nape of Levi’s neck.

“That wasn’t half-bad,” Levi says, voice drowsy. He turns around to watch Erwin, resting his chin in his palms, grey eyes tranquil.

Erwin takes that as a big compliment and sets a mental note to do this more often. “I’m glad,” he replies with a slight chuckle before he grabs the hem of his sweater to pull it off.

Levi watches him undress, unconcealed desire in his eyes, but there’s something else there, something that stops him from being whole-heartedly enthusiastic about Erwin joining him in the tub.

“I showered already,” Erwin supplies as he pulls his boxers off.

Levi’s jaw drops and he might have been salivating, just a little. His voice comes out in growl. “Get in here. Now.”

Thanks to Mike’s gargantuan height, they’d picked out an apartment with a big bathtub. Erwin can fit in it comfortably on his own, and Levi hardly takes up any space in comparison. They sit facing one another, Levi’s small form tucked between Erwin’s legs, his feet resting easily on either side of Erwin’s hips.

The water is warm still, and dropping into the heat immediately makes Erwin restless. He stretches out his legs and lifts his hips slightly, inadvertently giving Levi a flash of his semi-erect cock.

Levi smirks, and stretches out his own legs, though this is a much easier feat. His calves come to rest on Erwin’s thighs, his feet perilously close to Erwin’s crotch. Slowly, with a sly grin on his face, Levi grazes his toes against Erwin’s sac, then drags his foot up along Erwin’s length. The motion is slippery due to the soapy water, and Erwin’s slight inhalation is met with a sharp flash of teeth as Levi’s grin widens.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Levi murmurs, the low purr of his voice going straight to Erwin’s groin.

He groans. Both of them have been busy at work, unable to spend time with one another apart from dropping into bed, exhausted. “Two weeks.”

With a sigh, Levi pulls away and grabs from the rack above the tub his washcloth that he leaves in this apartment. Erwin hands him the body wash – the special, moisturizing type that Levi bullied him into getting – and Levi squirts some into his hand, starting by washing his feet and ankles.

Levi’s meticulous with his bathing, cleaning between every toe with endless patience. Sometimes he scrubs a little too hard, makes the skin on his thighs and biceps red against the whiteness of his skin. Erwin smooths his fingers over these spots, gentle against the irritated flesh.

After Levi’s done washing everywhere but his nether regions, he glances up at Erwin, hesitant. Erwin feels himself grin as he takes the washcloth from Levi’s hands.

Most of the bubbles have gone flat now, though the thinned layer of them still obscures Erwin’s view as he drags the washcloth along Levi’s inner thighs with one hand, the other hand holding slim legs wide apart. He does it slowly, so slowly that he can feel Levi tremble when he moves back down, rubbing the washcloth against his knees.

“Fucking tease,” he gasps, jaw clenched. Erwin grins, the other hand moving quickly to cup Levi’s balls; the other man jerks at the sudden contact, lips pressed together tightly as Erwin’s fingers caress him. The washcloth replaces his hand and the coarse material scrapes against him.

Unhurriedly, Erwin moves the cloth down, making sure to rub against his perineum along the way down to his anus. His other hand moves up, fingers stroking gently along Levi’s cock, thumb playing at his slit. Courtesy of Erwin’s hands, he’s nearly completely hard now.

Levi’s hands are gripping the edges of the tub. His eyes are fixed on Erwin’s, hazy gray.

“The water’s getting cold,” Erwin says innocently as he retracts both hands, and Levi huffs, brows drawing together in annoyance at the lack of stimulation.

Erwin wrings the washcloth before hanging it up on the rack.

In the process, some of the bubbles get onto the rim of the bathtub; thinking Levi probably wouldn’t be impressed by the idea of drying flecks of soap scum in his washroom, Erwin quickly picks up the sponge that’s used to clean the tub, scrubbing at the spot until it’s completely gone.

“Oh fuck, Erwin.”

_What?_

Erwin turns back, perplexed.

Levi’s voice comes out in a small moan, his gray eyes fixated on the sponge in Erwin’s hand. It takes him a moment to realize that there’s lust in Levi’s eyes. Erwin can see that Levi’s right hand has travelled downwards, and hidden under the opaque bubbles Erwin can only imagine how he’s pleasuring himself. And imagine he does; the thought of Levi’s small hand stroking up and down his own shaft spurs Erwin on despite his confusion and surprise at this strange, newfound kink of his lover’s.

He continues cleaning the bathtub, polishing every neglected corner, attacking every speck of dirt and hint of grime. Levi watched him through lowered lashes, lips slightly parted. Erwin can see his biceps flexing with every stroke as he masturbates to the sight of Erwin cleaning.

A growl escapes him. “You like that? You like seeing me clean the tub until it’s fucking spotless?”

“Fuck, yes Erwin… That’s so hot.”

He’s hardly ever seen Levi like this – worked up to the point that he’s flushed pink, lustful desperation clouding his eyes – and certainly not before Erwin’s even really touched him. If this is what turns him on, even if it’s a bit strange, Erwin is more than happy to accommodate this innocent kink.

He scrubs until the porcelain is pristine, and by this time little whimpers are escaping the other man.

Erwin stands, inadvertently making the bathwater splash, but for once Levi doesn’t seem to mind.

“Up,” he says, voice low, and Levi obeys, standing up on shaky legs, back to Erwin. His cock is slick from the bathwater; hard and red at the tip. Erwin reaches in front of him, wraps a hand around his straining erection, eliciting a bitten-off whimper. “That’s right, feel me there…”

He feels Levi jerk in his hand, and he quickly grips the base of his cock. “Not yet,” he mouths at Levi’s neck, can taste the fragrance of the soaps. Levi’s breaths are coming in ragged pants, and he’s bowing into Erwin’s form – _intentionally_ rubbing that pert ass all over Erwin’s erection.

They stumble out of the bath together, Erwin hastily towelling them off before he fists his fingers through Levi’s hair, bending him over on the counter. Levi curses as his flushed skin comes in contact with the cold surface, but he stays in place compliantly even when Erwin releases him, heavy breaths wracking his slight form.

Erwin steps back for a moment to admire the view, and he has to reach down to relieve some of the pressure in his own cock when he does. Levi’s back is arched, pushing his ass up in the air, and the cleft between his legs is still slick from the soapy water. His cheek presses against the countertop, face turned back so he can watch Erwin through slitted eyes.

“God, Levi. You look so beautiful, just like that.”

An almost-imperceptible shiver runs up the smaller man’s body. “Hurry the fuck up,” he grates out.

Erwin retrieves the bottle of scented oil, coats his fingers with the stuff. He slides his fingers down the cleft of Levi’s ass, rubbing briefly at the ring of muscle. It makes Levi inhale sharply, hips rutting back, but Erwin moves downward instead, slicking up his balls, and then his cock. Levi twitches, and there’s a bead of pre-come that leaks from his tip; Erwin mixes it with the oils before gliding back up to slide the first finger inside.

Levi’s eyes are closed now, but Erwin can see his hazy reflection in the mirror. Mussed strands of his hair, even darker than usual in their wet state, fall over his face, contrasting with the impossible paleness of his skin. On either side of his face, his fingertips are white, straining to find purchase on the flat surface of the countertop. His lips are red and wet from being bitten; his face contorted into a pleasured grimace.

When Erwin slips the second digit in beside the first, Levi’s back arches even more, pushing against the pressure of his fingers.

He growls when Erwin retracts his fingers, but quietens when Erwin’s left hand comes to squeeze firmly at his hip.

“Turn around.”

Levi obeys soundlessly, breath held as if in an attempt to regain his composure.

Smiling, Erwin kisses the corner of Levi’s mouth before dropping to his knees and closing his lips over Levi’s cock.

Immediately he feels pressure as Levi’s hands fist in his hair. He can feel the other man shudder, and a twinge of satisfaction passes through him as he allows Levi to guide him, to push him down on Levi’s member deeply. Levi jerks in his mouth, and he feels a bead of pre-come in his throat, swallowing it quickly before he has to come back up for air.

“We should do this more often,” he says, voice slightly hoarse from taking Levi’s cock.

Levi’s panting again, slender brows drawn as he stares down at Erwin. “No, we shouldn’t. I want to feel your fat dick inside me when I come.”

Erwin grins at the vulgarity as he wraps his left hand around Levi’s cock. It twitches. “Patience is a virtue,” he says as his tongue draws a slow, languid stripe up the shaft. But his other hand snakes around Levi, fingers searching for that ring of muscle again. He gets two fingers in, sliding into and stretching Levi until he’s a panting mess.

He knows he’s found Levi’s prostate when Levi suddenly clamps down on him; the hand that’s not in Erwin’s hair is gripping the countertop tightly, fingers bloodless from the pressure. Erwin glances up just as he crooks his fingers, rubbing against the spot, and is rewarded by a choked whimper.

Levi’s cock is weeping, little beads of pre-come escaping his slit with every twitch. When Erwin closes his mouth around the tip, cheeks hollowing, Levi’s head lolls back and the pressure on Erwin’s scalp increases almost painfully.

“Shit Erwin, stop.”

Erwin draws back, lips feeling swollen. “Can’t take it anymore?”

“Don’t you look so fucking pleased,” Levi scowls, but the displeased expression is at complete odds with his disheveled appearance. Erwin chuckles, giving Levi one last hard stroke before he rises to his feet. Standing at his full height, Erwin has to lean down to kiss Levi again. Their saliva-slicked lips meet, tongues colliding sloppily.

Without being told, Levi turns around, reassumes the same position as before, and the sight of him so wanton and ready, bent over the countertop makes Erwin groan.

“Do you need another –”

“ _No_ ,” comes the flat reply. “Just put it in.”

Ignoring Levi’s huff of impatience, Erwin dribbles some more of the oil onto his own cock, making sure it’s fully coated with the lubricant before pressing the flared tip to Levi’s somewhat-stretched entrance.

The first push already has Levi moaning. Erwin can see him trying to adjust to his girth, consciously trying to relax. But if his still-hard cock is anything to judge by, he’s not in too much discomfort. Heartened by his response, Erwin pushes harder and less warily into the tight ring of muscle, harsh breaths coming through gritted teeth. His hands curl around Levi’s hips, fingers pressing bruises that are sure to show in the morning. His teeth graze the column of Levi’s neck just as his cock slams in completely.

“F-fuck…”

Levi’s trembling, little whimpers coming out from him as he pushes back against Erwin, elbows braced against his weight on the countertop. His lips are parted again and Erwin’s can’t resist but to slide the fingers of his left hand into Levi’s mouth, watching from the side as his digits disappear into the moist warmth; the other man sucks automatically, and the reverberations from his moans travel through Erwin’s fingers, up his arm, throughout his entire body as he thrusts.

“Open your eyes, Levi,” he demands, voice rough. He reaches around Levi, wiping crudely at the mirror to clear it slightly. “Open them and look at yourself.”

He takes his slicked fingers from Levi’s mouth, uses his hands to hook Levi’s arms behind his torso so that he’s forced to stand, forced to have his back pressed flush against Erwin’s chest, and forced to see himself being fucked from behind in the foggy bathroom mirror.

Levi’s eyes are cloudy with desire, even more so as he takes in the sight of their entwined bodies. The position Erwin’s got him in has him pushing his chest and hips outwards; Levi’s cock is straining, bumping against his flat abdomen with every thrust.

“You look so beautiful.”

The little noise Levi makes at his words makes him thrust harder, faster. He loses his rhythm, can only think of the hot, tight passage he’s straining into; can only think of the desperate clench of Levi’s body around his own. The pressure in his hips builds and builds until it’s nearly unbearable –

Erwin comes with a groan, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder, and the cage of his arms loosen.

As soon as Levi’s hands are free, he reaches down to stroke frantically at his own cock. Even after the last waves of pleasure, Erwin keeps thrusting into him until Levi’s hand stutters; his hole clenches around Erwin rapidly and Levi’s entire form buckles as he comes across the countertop, mouth open in a silent cry.

They stay there for a few moments, too exhausted to move. But Levi soon seems to deem the mess he’s made on the counter a pertinent issue.

They shower together, washing off sweat and any remaining soap from the bath. Later, they collapse into bed, arms curled around each other. The lights from vibrant Christmas decorations paint their room dimly with colour, coming through the window they were both too tired to bother closing.

“Happy birthday, Levi,” Erwin whispers into the small bundled figure in his arms, for Levi always uses an extra blanket. He gets a sluggish response; Levi nuzzles against the hollow of his throat in thanks, too exhausted for anything else.

* * *

 

Mike comes back on the 29th, and by the blissful look on his face even now, Erwin can tell that he’s fallen head-over-heels for Nanaba.

“Good weekend?” Erwin asks with a grin, poking his head out from his room.

“Very.”

After lugging his suitcase upstairs, Mike heads into the washroom, telling Erwin that he’s taking a bath. Erwin goes back to his report just as the water starts to run.

It’s a few minutes before Mike’s confused voice asks, “Why is the bathtub so clean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I read over my writing and wonder what the hell I'm doing with my life.
> 
> This was mainly PWP practice for me, so feedback is highly appreciated, either on here or on [Tumblr](http://www.ephieshine.tumblr.com) where I yell a lot about Eruri in tags nobody reads. <3
> 
> Meruri Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
